My World's End, Is There Love?
by Texa52
Summary: Fantasy is the place we hide when the world hurts us, but it can't save us from the truth forever. Pyrrha Nikos dies, a new life begins in paradise, as it ends.


_As the world of peace collapsed around her, and as chaos took control._

 _The black arrow blended with the night sky._

 _Its tip reached her chest._

 _She let out a gasp._

* * *

Hardcover books were stacked tightly on the oak shelves, specks of dust had begun to settle, a good dusting was sorely missed. A modern wooden desk, neatly stacked with the everyday modern accessory. The curtains to the room were now letting in a bright red shadow on the wooden floorboards.

Fall had arrived, the air was getting colder and the many leaves were changing into a less healthy color of brown and yellow. The herald of Winter was always kinder than it's master as she still had a soft touch to her actions, letting nature and all that lived in her grasp, time to seek shelter and prepare for the worst.

Although, one could argue she was just as cruel, as her arrival still undone the beauty of her sisters, Summer, and Spring...

In the warmth and comfort of her home, as she laid there silently, under the warmth of her bed sheets and comfortability of her pillow. A sleeping beauty of the purest form laid there in deep slumber.

There were those with other intentions, however. A pair of feet moved outside of her room, the door to her room creaked open, as light footsteps followed, each move intended to be more silent than the last.

With little ease and the utmost of concentration, the muscles in his bones ached slightly as he tip-toed closer to his target.

Stopping at her bed, he went down on one knee, his head in close proximity to her face, and gently brushed away few locks of her Scarlet red hair. Her beauty could only be matched with that of a goddess.

He had always done this, he always had, ever since they had started going out. It was a simple act that strengthened their bond as a couple and would ensure that they would be with each other forever.

His neck bent down, letting his lips met her warm forehead, as he left a gentle kiss on her. "Wake up." He greeted, speaking softly.

The emerald green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos were all that he saw, as she awakened from her slumber.

With a startled gasp, she awakened from her deep slumber to a surprising sight in front of her eyes.

Jaune Arc, kneeling right by her side in her room. His bright blue eyes as always full of joy and happiness were staring at her with nothing but kind thoughts, his scraggly blond hair and blue eyes were still the same.

"So sleep well?" He asked gently while stroking her hair even more to reveal more of her groggy expression.

She didn't nod or respond with much fervor, still groggy from having been just awoken. "Yeah…" She muttered…To her, the world was still so blurry, a mismatch of shapes and colors that seemed unreal.

Looking around her room, it was just as she had left it...since yesterday...Yes...since yesterday, and the day before and the day before that, it had always remained like this since...before she could even remember.

"Well...it's time to get up." He now stood up beside her, extending his hand out.

Rubbing her eyes once more, her vision had properly returned to her. She could now see all was well, taking his hand she sat on her bed still warm from her body heat.

She took a better look around her room, everything was as she had left it since she fell into her slumber since yesterday.

Yes...Since yesterday, since forever and even longer. Last night she had fallen….

Asleep and awakened to another wonderful day in this beautiful that had received God's blessing.

Now she had been awakened by her own lover.

She let loose a cheerful smile. "Good morning Jaune."

"And a good morning to you to Miss. Nikos." He replied cheerfully with a silly smirk. "Now as much as I would like to see you in your nightgown, you should get dressed." He teased.

Looking down upon her attire, she was a tad bit underdressed, a healthy shade of red appeared on her cheeks at his teasing. Leaving a small peck on her forehead once again, he stood up straight with a sly grin and headed for the door to her room. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He suggested.

The door closed silently and she was left to wallow in her thoughts.

Yes...her day was about to begin, in this wonderful, amazing world, where she could be happy.

She wasn't strong or a warrior like in the fairy tales that she had read but she was happy.

That was all that she had ever wanted in life. That was anything anyone wanted in life, to be happy.

Eyeing the familiar Beacon uniform hooked by her closet. It's brownish red checkered pattern skirt, brown with a gold trim sweater and red tie was extremely familiar, as she glided over to it.

The soft and well-made fabric was pleasing to her fingers, a reminder of better times in the past and now a sign telling her that more good things were to arrive.

A small smile left her as she took in the aroma in her room.

This was the start of something good.

* * *

The golden leaves that surrounded them were drifting away piece by piece.

Not due to changes in the temperature, but being under shorter hours of sunlight and the lack of moisture in the air led to the change in color and their eventual lack of grip on the branches that supported them.

Children that no longer relied on their mother's warmth and kindness set off to find the world cold and harsh.

The carefree days that they had basking in the warmth of the sun were now gone and there was nothing to save them from the arrival of winter.

Unless...reality could be swept away, like the leaves themselves. Would they be spared from this cruel fate?

Pyrrha rested her head on Jaune's shoulder as they walked down the brick path. Such trivial things thoughts of leaves drifting off due to the change of the seasons were not on her mind.

In their Beacon uniforms, they walked down the street paved in aged red bricks, on one side were the once evergreen trees that had now lost their children to the harsh world, on another side, separated by a light steel fence was a straight river with crystal clear waters.

The stream by their side was straight from the channelization works done years earlier.

Just like their lives, a straight smooth path was set before them, even with the occasional wind and bend, the flow would be slow and controlled. The path ahead was predictable but smooth and safe.

Although artificial, it surely wouldn't end?

It was all that she had ever wanted, just to be walking side by side with him in their bright youth. The weather was kind to them as well, it wasn't too warm nor cold. Letting one of her hands stray from her, the soft wind tingled her senses ever so slightly.

The streets were peaceful and all was well, the world had been at peace for the last eighty years, there was no racial tension and no war. It was too good to be true but the masses had equality and equity in their lives.

Underneath a perfect and complete moon, everything was whole and complete.

Now they were young and had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

It was a calm and leisurely stroll to their school.

She could feel her heart and his beating at steady paces. Turning her head to another angle, she could see all his features.

All those features that had made her fall for him. Blond and blue eyes, were only on the surface, inside him was a heart of gold and a kind soul.

Emerald green met bright blue. "What's wrong." He asked.

Hearing him speak let her mind at ease, if she had to live without his voice, it was to not live at all. "Nothing…" She replied cheerfully. "Just admiring at your good looks."

His response was that of a fluster one, giving a slight cough, he mustered a small smile removing his blush and looked on forward. His confidence whilst one of his strong suits, he did have an Achilles heel...Her.

Of course, to her surprise, his hand had decided to wriggle its way closer to her own. Within a few seconds, their fingers were intertwined with each other. The move was bold, but she didn't mind.

After all, he wasn't going to let her fluster him without giving any resistance.

So little time had passed since they last held hands, but life was short, despite their youth, every second their hands were apart was emotional pain done.

He would never hurt her and she would never hurt him.

There would be no pain between two, only joy and love. It sounded too good to be true...

* * *

The sight of Beacon academy was that of a pleasant one, a two-story tall building, brownish-red bricks with quite clear glass. Clear and clean grass paved alongside the main road that led to the campus.

Students of all shapes and sizes, in their uniforms, walking in various speeds, but all were heading towards the same hall of education. It was wonderful that they were walking in such a small pace, taking in the sights. The sun shone on brightly, and not a cloud in sight.

Brisk air entered her nostrils, and both man and Faunus were walking beside them. She saw a few familiar faces, faces that she had only seen just yesterday…

"Good morning."

"Oh, hey there."

"Yo"

She simply waved back politely at their greetings, with an occasional smiling nod as well. It was good to be in the company of so many kind folks, there was no shortage of kindness in this world.

However, there was something different in the way they greeted her today, in contrast to other hundreds of days when they once greeted her. Their tones more casual, more free and relaxed. Gone were the looks of awe and jealousy, everything felt more pleasant and truthful.

Alongside the short flight of stairs, posters of various designs and lockers stacked on top of each other, followed by the next set of familiar faces to greet her.

Another glass window brought in natural light, gripping the smooth wooden staircase, their footsteps tapped quietly as he led their way to their destination.

The academy despite its age had gone through a half a dozen renovations over the last few years, letting a mix of modernity and traditionality, a blend of both the old and new memories in these sacred grounds. New lessons would be learned.

Its hallways were as wide and open as the human mind. The different types of colors that painted it, were just as welcoming and pleasing.

Pushing open the wooden door, like the gentleman he was. She entered the classroom with a warm smile and the best of intentions.

"PYYRRHA." Was the initial greeting that was heard, before a ginger-haired blur hugged onto her waist tightly.

She let out a startled 'Yelp' at the affection that was given to her.

"DID YOU MISS ME?" Screamed the voice.

Despite the initial scare, at the recognition of the voice, as well as the sight of the familiar ginger hair, Pyrrha let out a small chuckle. "Yes, yes I did Nora." She replied warmly.

"Nora." Moaned a tired voice.

At the call, Nora turned her head around with another warm grin plastered on. "Coming, Ren." She hollered. "Talk to you later." She whispered into her ear in a joyful tone.

Launching herself away from the embrace with Pyrrha, she leaped off into another tackle, as both her arms were wide open.

Letting her legs carry her, Nora sprinted halfway across the room, just as she reached her target, her thunder thighs gave her strength and propelled herself into the air. Her arms were stretched open to the horror of her target, as they quickly enveloped around his neck.

A loud 'smack' could be heard as Nora Valkyrie planted a kiss squarely on the lips of Lie Ren.

The stoic boy was taken aback by her assault, although there was little room for thought as he was being suffocated in her love and affection.

"Morning Ren." She giggled.

Giving a beaten sigh. "Good morning Nora." He replied defeatedly, although within his words still holding some warmth.

At the sight, Pyrrha gave a small giggle at their antics. To see them together in such harmony, was more than a welcome sight. The two radiated sweet nectar, powerful enough to cure the worst of heartaches.

"YOU two, what are you doing?" Screamed a white-haired, well-dressed girl.

Almost everyone in the classroom to see the shriek come from their direction, as Weiss Schnee walked in. Well-dressed, tidy with a golden badge on her chest, radiating leadership, power, and confidence on her part.

Others looked on with curious gazes, expecting a verbal lashing to unleash from her. "Such indecent behavior is not allowed on school grounds, these acts go against the morals and conducts, so...cease your actions immediately." She barked out.

The arms wrapped around Ren were let loose, letting him breath more peacefully. His emotions were stoic as always, but even he displayed slight discomfort, perhaps at the scolding that they were about to receive, or maybe the loss of warmth that was once wrapped around his neck?

" Aww…. don't be such a stuck up class rep, it's not our fault that you don't have someone special." Nora retorted casually.

The princess's face gave a small blush of embarrassment at the statement... It's not like she wanted a boy….No...She had to keep her morals in check, focus on her studies...yes, grades were more important.

However, before she could send the Valkyrie a well thought out retort, someone else stepped up.

"Now, now class rep, it's not like they were doing anything against the school rules." Piped up Jaune, as he stepped forward.

"Mr. Arc, n...need I remind you that it's morally wrong for such public displays of affection to be conducted...T...They." Before she could finish her sentence, the devious idea that had sprouted within Pyrrha's mind came to fruition.

To the surprise of both the class representative and her escort, she pulled onto his left arm, her soft lips touched his smooth cheeks.

The stuttering of the class representative worsened as she looked on. Whilst a small blush bloomed on Jaune, a smile soon followed, as the tip of his lips pointed upward, knowing full well that with her support that he had just won that argument.

"WHOO. Way to go P-Money." Hollered another familiar voice.

She turned her her head around, to the sight of another blond in her presence. Standing in the arch of the door was the curly blond hair of Yang Xiao Long, a large grin plastered on her face as well.

Before she could give a simple greeting, two other familiar faces followed suit, the iconic black ears of Blake Belladonna and the short red hair of the child prodigy Ruby Rose, Yang's sister.

"Yang don't encourage them." The Black haired cat belittled, tugging at her jacket.

"Oooh...Is my little Kitty getting jealous?" She teased back in return, placing in front of her Faunus friend, her lips were always puckered up and ready to go at a moment's notice.

A small snicker emerged from her younger sister at her antics, but the blood pressure had gone up in the Faunus, her entire face was beet red with embarrassment. "Yang" She moaned in a hushed tone.

It was so obvious that there was chemistry between the two, it was another guess of 'will they and won't they'. She looked on with a small smile, and wished them luck, knowing full well that whatever they chose they would find solace and happiness.

"Yang Xiao Long, you will stop this harassment immediately."

"Oh my, is my little Tsundere feeling left out."

"YOU BOOB."

"Heh...Boob…"

"Sign…"

All eight of them now stood in the same room once more, their silly antics and jokes pooling over one another.

It would all end soon…

As their education would have to begin soon, sending them scurrying back to their seats. Within this brief window of time, she could feel the best of what their combined strength had to offer.

She looked to her left, laughing and smiling on with their little gang as she followed in with them. Jaune was standing tall and straight by her side, as he had always been

By her side, understanding and caring.

Around her were all her friends.

Her bright and brilliant friends, who would light up her darkest nights. As they stood tall and steadfast beside her.

They were united once more, no pain and no suffering, just their youth awaiting them.

She gave a small sigh, it was too good to be true.

Then, she smiled instead.

* * *

This world….

"Lunch?" Asked a familiar voice, snapping her away from her deep thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you wanted lunch on the rooftop." Repeated Jaune patiently.

"Umm...Sure." She replied uneasily as if this was the first time that she had ever heard such a question.

Strange to him, but he brushed away any further questions on her strange reaction.

"Well then, let's go." He further invited, producing two boxed lunches from his bag, the sweet smell of home-made cooking reached her nostrils, an inviting scent that further drove her hunger.

She pushed herself from her desk and got up smiling. Plastering a warm smile on her face, she crossed her arm with his, letting her embarrassed gentleman escort her.

A few jealous glares, as well as joyous stares, looked on at their public display of affection.

She paid no mind to them, out of sight, out of mind.

He was not some weak-willed man, who would be strung along by some others affection, no. His heart belonged to her's and her only.

Opening the door to the roof, they walked in hand-in-hand, strolling smoothly over to an untouched spot.

The blue sky was closer to them now, she felt could feel the cool air as she let her hands reach out, she could almost touch the clouds.

The roof was silent with only themselves. His hands moved with swiftness as he placed one of the lunches in front of her and another one by his side.

Sitting opposite to him with her legs crossed, she let him bring out cutlery and opened each box in a waiter like-manner, his gentleman like mannerism always brought out the best in him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied smoothly.

The familiar warmth of rice and the delightful taste of a home cooked meal seeped from the corners of the lunch box, her appetite had to be satisfied sooner or later.

Digging in, she felt the piece of meat on her tongue, it's taste was nothing out of the ordinary, but deep within held a sacred delight that was still a mystery to many.

She gave his warm smile a small glance, looking down at the home-cooked lunch that he had prepared for her, she looked back with her own smile.

"How is it?" He asked gently.

"It's delicious." She answered warmly.

He smiled even wider.

This was all she had ever wanted, something just like this. Him and her, clear blue skies, all as one.

A lovely meal with him in the brightest of days, others would sing songs of jealousy, but with both of them so high above, they would never hear such lyrics, they honestly couldn't care less.

Her heart fluttered up and down, there was without a shadow of a doubt that she was dreaming, but such things like that didn't matter. Not when she had her biggest wish full-filled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned, noticing her lack of motion.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." She apologized sweetly.

"About what?"

Another sweet idea crept into her head. "I was just wondering how great it is to have a boyfriend like you?" She complemented honestly, with a small hint of mischief.

A small shade of red appeared on his cheeks, of course, he graciously accepted her compliment. "Aww...Shucks, and I'm lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend." He teased in return.

HIs bold statement caught herself off guard as well, of course, the salty taste of their meal had been washed away by the sweetness. Their conversation had taken a strange turn and now all they could see was each other.

Both let out a small fit of giggling at their silly little bout of flirting, as their laughter slowed down, their eyes met and a simple message was passed along.

"I L…"

"PYRRHA." Her name was called once more, and it was none other than the march of Nora Valkyrie, shattering the sweet mood that had been brewing.

In her tow was the exhausted look of Lie Ren.

"Mind if we join your two?" She asked before he could catch his breath.

"Nora." He moaned. It was already clear that they were intruding on their personal time, of course, it was upon her insistence that they joined them, so he never really had a say in the matter.

She looked to her partner, giving a small nod in confirmation, despite sighing and smiling internally. "Sure."

Inviting them in with their equally warm smile, the fours sat together in a circle, each couple opposite to one another.

These moments would be savored by them as they grew older, as they would look back remembering these younger times when all their worries would be washed away by each other's company.

"Heyooo….You four lovebirds don't mind if we join you right?" Bellowed another familiar voice, originating from the door to the roof.

All four heads turned to see the sight of Yang, Ruby, and Blake walking towards them in a casual tone, although behind them was the silhouette of the class representative moving in a strict and professional manner.

"Sure, come on in." Replied Nora cheerfully.

"The More the Merrier."

This was…

A surprise to be sure...but not unwelcome.

All her friends had now joined in for another meal.

They all had such happy smiles plastered on, bona fide smiles that were the purest white lilies in the world.

"Ooh...Gimme some of that."

"Yaaannnggg."

"Open up Ren"

There weren't any worries on their minds as they began sharing stories and food to their heart's content. Savouring the words and tastes that they exchanged without a second thought.

As they had all joined in their meal, she found Jaune squeezed in next to her once more. His presence comforting and welcomed.

He was by her side once more, no matter how thing changed, no matter how much people came and went, they would always be together.

She let out a small sigh, but a smile soon followed.

In this wonderful world, everything was perfect.

* * *

Dinner was perfect.

It wasn't a sentence that she would say often, but it was the most suitable description for the meal tonight.

They dined at her home, but instead of simply picking up the phone and calling any nearby pizza place. Jaune had managed to whip up quite the meal, filling both their stomachs with a fine boiled Mistralian dish. His hands moved with grace and his emotions were in check as he focused on producing their meal.

She watched on as he worked hard for both of them, his skill with a knife or a spatula were unparallel to no other.

Although she worried at the pace he was cooking in, she held herself back from moving in by his side, lest she distracted him. He was responsible for dinner tonight, and she preferred that his efforts didn't go to waste.

He worked hard to please her, filling her heart with joy.

Now the night had settled, but they were still in the comfort of her home. Both of them laid on top of the sofa, as she nuzzled her head on top of Jaune's chest in warm comfort. Her parents' weren't going to be home until tomorrow, so they had the house to herself.

The sun had gone, and yet their lights were dim. It wasn't out of their concern for their electrical bill, but merely their stubborn refusal to leave each other.

Like two hedgehogs yearning for warmth in Winter.

This past time had long been theirs. It all began when they were watching another long romantic-action film out of the near-identical copies existing within the halls of cinema. The plot droned on and on, and eventually, both pairs of eyes turned in for the night. As the film eventually reached its final act, they both awakened to the sight of each other, pressed closely together.

Instead of moving herself off of him, she let herself rest on top of him until the sun rose the next day. He never spoke a complaint or a word of the tender situation that ended up in, and thus it continued on to this day.

At least, that was how she remembered that night's events.

"So...Do you want to stay?" Asked Jaune

"Hmm…?" His question came out of nowhere, but she had heard him quite clearly despite having one of her ears on his chest, she could felt the smooth rumbling of his voice. "Forever, until the end of time," she answered sweetly, securing her head on his chest once more.

Yes…

To stay like this until the end of time was the sweetest of delights. As they would eventually grow closer with each other, through their teenage years, through marriage and even beyond death, she would still be huddled on top of his chest in this loving embrace.

She only heard him let out a small sigh, a mix of frustration and sorrow. "I didn't mean on top of me." He corrected coldly.

Now it was her turn to be concerned, as his correction shattered her once peaceful bliss with the monotone reply.

His hand moved over to her hair, letting his hair intertwine with his fingers, red mixed with pink.

"This world you live in." He continued. "It's a false reality that you are living in." He stated uncharacteristically, a cold chill moved down her spine as the boy she loved turned into a frigid state, all the emotion and color had left him.

Both her legs reached the oak floorboards with a soft touch as she removed herself from his chest, mute at his accusation...

…

…

…

It was true….

What he spoke of…

None of this was real and none of it mattered in the end.

…

 _Beacon Academy in flames, the darkest of beasts flew around her eyeing her, as she fought for the right to live._

…

 _The woman in red struck her in the heel, letting in pain and the taste of death._

...

 _The arrow spinning and twirling in the night sky as it struck her chest._

…

Pyrrha Nikos was dead.

She had died that night on Beacon tower as Cinder Fall launched that fatal arrow into her chest, and here she was clinging onto a broken reality that would never exist.

Destiny had set her path for her and she had reached its destination.

Now she was merely waiting at the final platform, with the decision to either walk out or stay in this modern stream.

…

 _And we need your help_

…

 _Did I say something wrong?_

 _STOP_

 _Jaune...I'm sorry..._

…

She still hadn't decided.

The beautiful world that she had seen was more than she could ever ask for, she was no longer the warrior she once was, she was no longer the celebrity that she once was, she was no longer the girl fated to become the next Fall maiden.

She wasn't strong or famous, but she was content.

She was living in a world that no longer relied on Aura or Huntresses, the creatures of Grimm were only monsters that appeared in the wildest of fairy tales, equality had been reached for all species.

She was still just a student in all of this and had no power, but she was normal.

It was all that she had ever wanted, to be happy, and by extension see everyone else around her feel the same joy as well.

Here, she had Jaune.

While he still bumbled around occasionally, he loved her unconditionally. He would never leave her, he would never hurt her and he would always be by her side. All that she ever wanted in a relationship with him was a reality here.

Here, Nora had Ren.

The two looked so sweet together, as Nora skipped in circles around Ren, he could never keep up with her antics...There was no doubt that they would end up together in the real world given the chance and enough time, it was a reality here though.

Here, team RWBY was just as rambunctious and loveable.

Here they were equals, while their traits differentiated them as the same four colorful individuals. Gone were the stresses of facing combat and death in the wildernesses, gone were the chances of never returning home and gone were the roles of pawns in a dangerous game of chess. Here they were free to choose new paths, in this bright and beautiful fantasy.

They could have it all.

Every day, they could wake up to the sight of the everlasting sunlight, walk down its peaceful paths and live to the fullest.

No more monsters.

No more fights.

No more war.

No more pain.

No more loss.

Yet it was all artificial...

…

…

…

She couldn't decide….

She didn't want to die…

Yet, she didn't want to live a lie…

An impossible choice…

Something was blocking her throat, no words were escaping her tired voice, and her eyes felt heavy, she didn't want anything to end, but at the same time, she had to move on.

The 'cold' arms of her 'lover' wrapped around her, he was never there in the first place...a figment of her broken heart…

It was foolish of her to create so much from her mind, yet his touch was what she yearned for. Ever since that fateful day that she had met him, he always seemed special to her, the once in a lifetime chance to meet someone that treated you with the same care and respect of any other average person was a tall order for her, but it had happened.

An event of serendipity was one of the rarest occurrences for her.

In his embrace, she could hear this false voice as if it was his. "Rivers are meant to be winded and full of twists, that is their natural state, but mankind has a way of bending them to their will." He paused wistfully. "That is fantasy, the place of artificial streams that would drown you for all eternity, if you stay, you will swim a long slow life."

The sight of their morning walk returned to her, imagining herself walking down the tightly paved brick path, alone this time, all alone once again. Each step quiet and cold, as the touch of Fall, had made herself more present than ever, with the river on her right...and

"Of course." Continued Jaune. "On the left, we have the arrival of Fall itself, tarnishing the once great beauty of mother nature, it is only natural...That is the way of life itself...A desolate and harsh reality." He stated calmly.

The coldly broken trees were on her left, the sight was repulsive and bitter. This was reality at it's finest, unwelcome but the correct path to turn to. Everyone wanted to reject said path, but they had no choice, if only it weren't so….

His hand wrapped around her head, bringing her closer to him once more, she didn't reject such an act as it was not in her nature. Yet the conflicting emotions in her wanted to push away all that was good.

Drowning or dying…

Neither seemed appetizing to her, yet now she had been given a taste of the fruit of fantasy, after discovering the fruit of reality to be a bitter apple. She enjoyed it's lush and delicious taste, it was a warm piece of fruit that kept her well-fed.

The only surprise was that the fruit of fantasy was a slow poison, after consumption it would lead to hallucinations and delusions.

"I wish, I could stay here." She spoke with an arrow of sorrow burrowing deeper and deeper into her heart. "I don't want to go back."

"Sometimes, life can be painful." Spoke Jaune "People can hurt you and sometimes you want to escape from it, but if you want to live in a world without pain, then it means you can't live in a world in which you are loved as well."

The warmth of his embrace returned to her. "Just...Who are you?" She asked holding back the tears and fears in her words.

With a small grunt of amusement, he answered her uncertainties. "I'm the ideal version of him. The version of him, that would always be there for you. The version of him, that would never abandon you. The version of him that is not blind and will love you unconditionally."

She felt saddened...

This was not what she wanted...This was not her version of Jaune...

Holding her hand in front of her mouth, agape at his declaration, waves of guilt washed over her.

In her selfish soul, was this her ideal version of him?

She rejected the notions of him being blind to her love and substituted a so-called 'perfect' version of him.

She wanted to be loved, so much that she replaced the one she loved with someone else. Ignoring the already pre-conceived notion that world was fake, it was another crime to the memory of the man she had loved in another life.

Blue left Green.

With her will and resistance failing, tears slowly formed in her eyes.

Stupid.

Selfish.

Pyrrha.

His left hand patted down on her back in an act of comfort "It's alright, you were hurt in the world outside, so you decided to make a beautiful world where you would be loved. I can't blame you for that." He said clairvoyantly as if he had heard her thoughts.

The voice was his, but the words that came were not his. Despite this, it still gave her some semblance of peace.

"So what happens next?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Well...It's decision time, you can go back, or stay here. The choice is yours, no one will judge you for it, fate is in your hands. But once you choose, there is no going back."

At his statement, she became solemn.

What was the saying? Blue pill or the red pill?

Reality or fantasy?

Could she live with herself if she chose fantasy?

Could she be happy if she went back to reality?

Come sweet dreams?

Come sweet death?

"If you want, I could give you some time to…"

"No…"She interrupted with what little determination she still had left. "I've made my choice."

Within the emerald green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos, there was fear, doubt, certainty, and peace. Within these final moments, fate and destiny no longer had a say in her life. Within her remaining consciousness, this was the last choice that she would make, the last choice in this life that would matter.

"You know, I will always love you. No matter what." She whimpered tenderly, stroking his cheeks in an act of love.

"He will always love you as well...Sweet dreams, Pyrrha Nikos." He said warmly and somberly.

Thus Pyrrha Nikos fell asleep for the first and last time.

Her soul put to rest, having made its final decision.

* * *

As Pyrrha Nikos scattered into thousands of tiny shimmering pieces, fragmenting on Beacon tower, her soul let out a sigh of relief.

The fantasy that had spawned from in her last moments was so sweet, everyone was happy, she had what she wanted a life of normalcy with the one that she loved.

She could've lived on in that realm, it was the ideal world that she had wanted.

Yet, it had been a realm of fantasy, there was no truth in it, there was only lies and walls that shielded her from what had happened.

She could've chosen the life in the artificial stream, swimming in it for as long as she had wanted, but ultimately she knew that it would end, as it could only take her to the upper course of a river before she was lost in time, or perhaps due to a lack of care her false reality would eventually crumble, leading her back to the to poison of reality.

The other option was returning to her harsh and cold truth. Joining the leaves that had scattered away from the touch of the Fall maiden.

Better to have accepted death, than drown in the sea of false dreams.

She knew that she had to move on. So she made her choice and turned to the barren trees. Fate and destiny would always accept her. They had long intended to collect her soul.

She returned to reality, and let out a gasp, as the black arrow pierced her heart and soul.

At that moment, Pyrrha Nikos let out her last breath, as the arrow burrowed in deeper.

Dying heartbroken and beaten, but in truth, her hopes and dreams were fulfilled. In only for the briefest of moments, her dreams had been reached.

She flew away into the eternal darkness, as did the grip on her fantasy.

Scattering away.

Undying love perished and all was silent.

* * *

 **Fantasy is where we run too when we've been hurt, but someday, somewhere and sometime we will have to face reality.**

 **Did I just write a story about the necessity of facing reality instead of fantasy, whilst disguising it as an Arkos fanfic? Yes, yes I did.**

 **If you expected this to end happily, then you were wrong. The signs were there.**

 **I'm so lonely.**

 **I'm so alone.**


End file.
